when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Alfea
"Alfea is bein' under attack by the Trix, the Army of Darkness, the Unified SOviet Red Assault Command, the USRAC Army Assault Corps, the Beleninsk Pact and the Coalition of the Red Star. With this nightmare intensifying, we might know it's Icy's new opportunity for all of this. Well, Bloom can't believe this. This what it looks like when the USRAC War got worse ever day." --Su Ji-Hoon, When Alfea Needed Us Most The Battle of Alfea is the massive battle between Grand Alliance, the Preschool Girls, fairies of Alfea,Winx Club,Faragonda,Winx Bloom versus the Trix,the Army of Darkness,Unified Soviet Red Assault Command,USRAC Army's Assault Corps and the Beleninsk Pact, including the Coalition of the Red Star. Only happened in during USRAC War that USRAC and Beleninsk Pact will invade Alfea in Invasion of Alfea,so that it causing new opportunity of the Trix (lead by Icy). New Central Powers can help the Beleninsk Pact to learn the anti-magicial resistance, which made foundation of the USRAC Army Assault Corps after their field marshal has been killed. When having opportunity,the Trix summoned Army of Darkness to attack at Alfea like in episode but it will causing USRAC Army's Assault Corps will have anti-magic resistance attack and new advanced technology,so that the Trix will follow them to end the defensive of Alfea. Until Treaty of Alfea (which happened after listening to The Journey Home),Winx Bloom and Winx Club use their spell to make USRAC Army's Assault Corps and Beleninsk Pact won't fight,so that causing the Trix angry and attack both of them,which this battle turned into new battle between Winx (supported by Grand Alliance and former enemies,USRAC and Beleninsk Pact) vs Trix. Also,the Trix will sent new Decay enemies and anti-magic decays to attack at them,so that fairies and former human enemies will against them.Even Icy and her darkness army will attack Coalition of the Red Star and Beleninsk Pact to due to her opportunity failed The main reason why this battle had began is that Winx Club have been framed for killing a field marshal of the New Central Powers and destroying a Beleninsk Pact prototype spaceship, the MiV-65, which as actually done by the Belkan Grey Men. History During Battle of Alfea The Invasion owned by USRAC and Beleninsk Pact The USRAC Army's Assault Corps was born that USRAC and Beleninsk Pact will invade Alfea,which it will starting battle The Middle of Battle of Alfea Destruction of Red Mountain The Specialists and Headmaster Saladin trying defend Red Mountain from Army of Darkness but Red Mountain has been destroyed by Army of Darkness (before rebuild after this battle),so that they moved and entered Alfea as their last bastion. The Moment of the Headmistress of Cloud Tower "Mirta and all of her former witches are gonna convince Headmistress Griffin to warn many worlds that the Army of Darkness is about to conquer the entire Magic Dimension if we don't defeat the Trix. If we can cooperate with her former enemy, Headmistress Faragonda, this'll be hopefully one helluva fight that's about to start really soon." --Su Ji-Hoon, Proven Unworthy Mirta and her former witches convinced Headmistress Griffin (as their headmistress) by convince spelling,so that their headmistress will warning about Army of Darkness will conquer all Magic Dimension if didn't defeat the Trix,so that she,Mirta and her students moved and entered Alfea for co-operate her former enemy,Headmistress Faragonda Reviving Alfea's Fairies "Unfortunately for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Beleninsk Pact and the Coalition of the Red Star, they couldn't try to invade Alfea, just because we know that the Grand Alliance would try to revive these dead fairies, and I know that the USRAC Army Assault Corps are givin' up invadin' Alfea. Now it looks like we're safe... well, for now I guess." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fairy Revival Since Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Beleninsk Pact won't invade Alfea that they and Grand Alliance will responsible to every fairies by reviving some dead fairies after USRAC War. Also,USRAC Army's Assault Corps being convinced that they won't longer invade Alfea after USRAC War,thanks to Winx Bloom and Winx Club use convince magic spelling. Treaty of Alfea "It's over. Everybody is now ready to sign the Treaty of Alfea. After a tiring battle against the Coalition of the Red Star, the Beleninsk Pact, the USRAC and the USRAC Army Assault Corps, we'll make sure this mistake won't ever, and I mean ever, happen again. I guess I'll think about going back to Gyeongyeong once more." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Price To Pay The Treaty of Alfea will be signed when Winx Bloom,Headmistress Faragonda,Headmaster Saladin,Headmistress Griffin,Commander Yevgeniy Motovov,Kaiser Werner Werman and the leaders of Beleninsk Pact and Grand Alliance will co-operate each others to defend Alfea (the last defensive location) and defeat the Trix After this treaty,they will defend Alfea and against new Decay enemies and Army of Darkness (lead by the Trix) but they will faced and against new special evil magic of The Trix,Anti-Rubyist Magic. The End of Battle of Alfea After Battle Category:Events Category:World War III Events